Lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Mio ha tenido un mal día, tristemente, se desquita con la persona equivocada. / Mal summary, posiblemente una mejor historia xD


Hola chicos! he vuelto (h), aquí les traigo un fic Mitsu, espero lo disfruten. Está algo ligada a mi historia "Tengo una rival" y en serio... me disculpo por no haber subido un Mitsu últimamente, pero ya saben... siendo la niña buena que soy estoy estudiando mucho xD pero ya pronto les subiré como otros dos :P

Disclaimer: K-ON, ni ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad. (Oh, How I wish they could be mine)

Disfruten la lectura! ;)

* * *

El día de hoy, había el sido el peor desde el inicio del semestre. Empezando con un 8 en matemáticas por primera vez en mi vida, seguida de llegar tarde a mi clase de literatura y culminando con que no había licuado de fresas en la cafetería, muy al contrario, paracía ser un día excelente para mi querida novia, Ritsu, habiendo sacado 10, tanto en matemáticas como en literatura y siendo ella tan distraída, realmente no le importaba si había licuado de su fruta favorita, simplemente comía, punto.

"Suerte ser una cabeza hueca" pensé para mi misma.

-No te preocupes nena,-Dijo Ritsu abrazándome por detrás.- Puedo ayudarte con matemáticas cuando quieras.- A pesar de que ella estaba siendo seria, yo estaba de tan mal humor que la empujé, sintiendo que de mi se burlaba. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- Dijo ahora abrazándome con más fuerza y plantando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

La empujé otra vez.

-Diablos, Ritsu,- Dije molesta, me miró perpleja.- Te odio tanto cuando actúas así.- Su rostro no cambió de expresión, yo no me di cuenta que estaba gritando.- Deja de agobiarme ¿no? quiero estar SOLA y tú no me has dejado estarlo.- Seguí caminando sin darme cuenta de la mirada triste de Ritsu que venía detrás de mi, de nuevo.

Ritsu me preguntó algo, su voz tenía un tono serio, pero no entendí su pregunta, estaba tan molesta que realmente no la escuché.

-Sí.- Contesté para que guardara silencio, no tenía idea de que me había preguntado pero me dolía mi cabeza por lo que contesté que sí para que me dejara en paz un rato. Dejé de escuchar sus pasos y me detuve volteé en su dirección.- ¿Ahora qué?-Pregunté sin voltearla a ver realmente.- Vamos a llegar tarde al ensayo.

Fue ahí cuando comencé a prestar atención. Tenía su cabeza agachada y no decía nada ya. Me preocupé por un momento, dejé el enojo a un lado y me le acerqué, justo cuando estaba frente a ella se volteó.

-No me siento bien, Mio.- Su voz se quebraba,- Dile a las chicas que luego nos vemos, que tengas un bonito día.- y en eso se fue corriendo, ¿qué rayos acaba de suceder?

Seguí caminando en dirección a la sala de música, aún molesta y ahora molesta con Ritsu, ¿por qué esa actitud? Enserio me estresaba. Más o menos diez o quince minutos después llegué al salón de música. En cuanto entré pude ver la mirada de Mugi fulminándome con la mirada. Cuando me acerqué a ella me tomó del cuello de la camisa, se veía fúrica, algo que jamás había visto o me imaginaría en ella, Azusa y Yui observaban completamente perplejas la situación y Mugi seguía matándome con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mugi?- Pregunté asustada.

-¿Después de todo lo que pasó la dejaste ir? Si ibas a romper su corazón, entonces hubiera sido mejor que me lo diera a mi.- Exclamó aún más molesta de lo que imaginé, todas estábamos asustadas.

-¿De qué me hablas?- Le pregunté, me di cuenta de que hablaba de Ritsu, pero no sabía bien de qué.

-¿Como que de qué te hablo?- Me soltó, pero me veía con ojos de odio.- Ritsu me mandó un mensaje hace un minuto, dice que mientras venían de camino, estallaste en contra de ella, algo de que estabas muy molesta y que cree que terminaste con ella.-

-¿qué?- Pregunté, estaba muy sorprendida, ¿tan molesta venía que hice eso sin darme cuenta? ¿qué rayos me pasa?

Mugi se vio indignada y salió por la puerta, de seguro iba a hablar con Ritsu.

Me dejé caer, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, Yui se acercó a mi y me dijo.

-Mio, hay muchas que no sé, y muchas que quizás jamás sabré, jejeje- Se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.- Pero si hay algo que sé, es que cuando realmente amas a alguien a veces la lastimas más de lo que querrías.

La miré a los ojos, se veía seria y sincera.

-Y otra cosa que veo que es cierto... es que lo que acabas de hacer... es poner en tu camino a Mugi, de nuevo.- Su mirada era intensa,- Y si no quieres que ella te saque del camino, tienes que disculparte y volver con Ritsu lo antes posible.- Extendió su mano y me sonrió, tomé su mano y me puse de pie.

-Suerte, Mio-senpai.- Dijo Azusa tomando la mano de Yui, tan solo sonreí ante su acción.

Salí corriendo, sin realmente darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderla... y lo peor es que si la pierdo, habría sido por algo tan ridículo como haber tenido un ocho en matemáticas, y un "mal" día.

Llegué a su casa, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasó, su madre me dejó pasar y me dijo que Ritsu estaba con Tsumugi en su cuarto, maldición. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, me recargué con la finalidad de escuchar que decían.

-Ritsu... no entiendo ¿qué pasó?

-Si yo supiera que diablos pasó, ya hubiera buscado como remediarlo..- La voz de Ritsu sonaba molesta y a la vez triste.

-Sabes que... por cualquier cosa que ocupes, aquí estoy para ti.- La voz de Mugi sonó tan... tranquilizante, que hasta a mi me dio aliento.

-Solo espero que no trates de conquistarme mientras tanto, eh...- Ritsu bromeó, en ese momento la sangre me subió a la cabeza, estaba celosa.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Mugi bromeó de vuelta, apreté mis puños y rechiné los dientes.

-Ya, ya, Mugi... quisiera estar sola un rato,- La voz de Ritsu de nuevo sonó algo triste.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien Ricchan, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites... estoy para ti.- Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse me hice para atrás, escondida detrás de la puerta mientras veía a Mugi alejarse.

Unos minutos me tomó armarme de valor para poder entrar. Una vez frente a la puerta escuché su voz.

-Mamá, ya te dije que no me siento bien, por favor... déjame un rato tranquila.- Estaba tirada en su cama, su cara estaba cubierta por su almohada y su voz se oía algo quebrada.

-Sé que a veces parezco tu mamá, pero no, no soy tu mamá.- Le respondí sentándome junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sentándose, secó sus lágrimas, su rostro que seguía algo húmedo.

-Vengo a.. disculparme y a... pedirte que me digas ¿qué pasó?-

-Tú deberías saberlo...- Dijo mirando al suelo, algo de reproche se percibía en sus palabras.

-La verdad... estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera te iba escuchando.- Me sonrojé y ahora yo miré al suelo.

-¿Es enserio?.- Exclamó, ahora sonaba molesta.- No puedo creerlo..

La observé un momento, tomé su mano y dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos, suspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

-No sé si te hayas dado cuenta que me gritaste que odiabas cuando te abrazaba y que querías que te dejara en paz y sola...- Maldita sea, ¿qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento? ah, sí... mi 8 en matemáticas...- y luego te pregunté '¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?'- Se detuvo un momento y entonces lo recordé, de seguro esa fue la pregunta que no escuché y solo contesté un frío 'sí'.

En ese momento vi que se puso de pie.

-Mira... Mio, no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero... por favor quiero que te vayas ¿sí?, ahora yo ocupo que me dejes sola.- Su voz sonaba vacía, me sentí culpable, pero no me iría de ahí, yo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-No, yo no te dejaré sola,- Tomé sus manos.- Lo siento, enserio... fue ridículo que por un 8 en matemáticas, entrar tarde a literatura y porque no había licuado de fresas explotara así en tu contra, pero ya sabes que tengo un temperamento horrible, enserio lo siento.

-Mio, tú estás perdonada, hagas lo que hagas siempre te perdonaré porque te amo.- Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero... eso no significa que considero que deberíamos seguir juntas.

Sus palabras me atravesaron el pecho en un segundo, tan profundo, que no me sorprendería tener una hemorragia interna en este momento.

-...¿qué?- La pregunta más recurrente el día de hoy, al menos de mi parte, surgió de nuevo.

-Me oíste,- se soltó de mis manos.- Yo te amo, y te lo he dejado en claro de todas las maneras posibles, tú me amas, lo entiendo, pero... ¿acaso siempre será así?-

-No te entiendo..-

-Cada vez que estés muy molesta tendrás que desquitarte conmigo y una vez que te des cuenta de tu actitud hacía a mi, vendrás a disculparte.- Su voz era tan... seria, que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. - Mis sentimientos no son un juego, lo que siento por ti es enserio. Por lo que espero que los tomes de esa manera.

A pesar de todo lo que su voz expresaba, sus excesivamente sentimentales ojos ambarinos reflejaban que no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, realmente decía todo eso... por miedo, por miedo a salir lastimada en otra ocasión. Tomé su duda como un punto a mi favor y sonreí.

-¿Estás segura?- Me acerqué a ella y ella retrocedió, de nuevo la duda y la tentación surgían en su mirada, mientras ella menos segura se mostraba... más poder y seguridad me otorgaba. Ella tan solo asintió nerviosa al recordar mi pregunta, yo puse una mano en su pierna izquierda y con la otra atraje su rostro al mío.

-Odio cuando actúas así.- Dijo con una voz muy nerviosa y ligeramente 'awkward'.

-No es cierto...- Dije apenas a un suspiro de sus labios.- Te encanta que actúe así.

-Sí...- Dijo y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.- pero eso no es motivo para que te aproveches de mi.- De nuevo un poco de seriedad en su voz.- ¿Segura que seguirás conmigo? Porque... una vez que te deshagas de ese espacio entre tú y yo, - Señaló con su mirada mis labios, - No hay vuelta atrás.

Sonreí, no pude evitar hacerlo y asentí, pero conforme asentía cerré el espacio entre ella y yo. Nuestro beso no fue calmado ni tierno, fue desesperado e intenso, hambriento.

Había escuchado que lo mejor de una discusión con tu pareja era la reconciliación, pero nunca pensé que tanto así. Mis labios y los suyos se recorrían con necesidad y deseo, sus manos estaban por toda yo y las mías estaban en toda ella. Mordí su labio inferior con urgencia ella separó los labios sabiendo que es lo que deseaba en ese momento, probar todo de ella.

El tiempo pasó y el aire se volvió necesario, tan necesario que con pequeños quejidos nos separamos una de la otra. Pegué mi frente con la suya y reí ligeramente de lo hermosa que lucía con la ropa desacomodada y sin su emblemática diadema. Ella me sonrió.

-Si cada vez que peleemos terminará así, puede que a la otra me moleste un poco menos contigo.- Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Bien dicen, lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación.-

* * *

Y ahí está, sé que esto fue diferente a lo usual, pero la verdad es que casi no tenía inspiración... sorry . pero luego les prometo subir uno mil veces mejor que este xD Gracias, dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
